COLLIDE
by Kislev-sempai
Summary: Resumen: Es un semi AU. Hinata se caso con Sasuke y a veces ella se reune con sus amigas para tener esas famosas "noches de chicas" y hablar de sus respectivos maridos; quejarse de ellos, presumir sus apasionadas noches con ellos, o intentar descubrir como es Sasuke-kun en la cama… "Yo no debería estar aquí -pensó ella"


**Titulo: COLLIDE**

 **Declaimer: "** Naruto" no me pertenece. Si así fuera haría una película protagonizada por Sasuke y Hinata. Y sí, seria drama-romance. Con mucho, mucho drama! Y no se llamaria "the last", para nada.

Que titulo más… mediocre. –Disculpas a kishimoto, es la verdad para mi.

 **Resumen:** Es un semi AU. Hinata se caso con Sasuke y a veces ella se reune con sus amigas para tener esas famosas "noches de chicas" y hablar de sus respectivos maridos; quejarse de ellos, presumir sus apasionadas noches con ellos, o intentar descubrir como es Sasuke-kun en la cama… "Yo no debería estar aquí -pensó ella"

-.-.-.

-Vamos Hinata cuéntanos!- suplico una joven rubia, inclinando su cabeza rubia hacia un costado para darle dramatismo a su pedido. Pero por supuesto Hina no cooperaría con ella, no; a menos, claro, que ejerciera algo de presión sobre ella.

Para evitar oídos indiscretos, bajo su voz a modo cuchicheo, y con la mano como bocina acerco su boca cerca del oído de la ojiperla -¿Cómo es Sasuke-kun en la cama? –susurro lo suficiente como para que las demás en la mesa lo oyeran, pero no muy alto.

-Choto mate!

-Shanaro!

Chillido general se escucho en el pequeño restaurante. Todos los comensales giraron sus cabezas hacia ese grupo de mujeres escandalosas que daban un show a los espectadores.

Esas chicas eran kunoichis de "elite", todos lo sabían menos ellas, pensó el dueño del local, alguien debería decirles a esas mujeres que no fueran tan impúdicas, mira que hablar la intimidad de sus esposos en un lugar público y esas horas, q no pasaban de las nueve. Por Kami! Pero eran Kunoichis después de todo, ser explosiva, terca, y escandalosa iba con el nombre.

La juventud Shinobi estaba perdida!

Les tendría que decir a sus chicos alejar a familias con niños de esa mesa. Y que ignoraran los gritos, como él lo estaba haciendo.

-¡Ino-san! …co…como –sonrojada la interrogada giro la cara al otro lado. Estaba enfadada consigo misma, volvió a tartamudear cuando eso ya era historia. Pero como podían sus amigas querer saber algo tan …. Tan…. Tan intimo.

-Oh! Vamos! Somos mujeres casadas Hina, no chiquillas malcriadas de la academia! –dijo restándole importancia al pudor de su amiga –apuesto a que todas aquí quieren saber.

Sakura, Tenten tenían rostros culpables. Miraban avergonzadas, pues no podian negar lo evidente. ¡Por kami! ¿Qué chica no quisiera saber los detalles de la "vida intima" –carraspeo, ejem, ejem –dígase sexual del epitome perfecto de hombre hecho realidad? (No importa nada de lo que Shikamaru dijera. Sasuke es, era y seria siempre: _perfecto_ en todos los aspectos –físicos, por supuesto – habidos y por haber)

-Hinata –Sakura apelo un poco a su inteligencia para saciar su curiosidad, y la de todas, claro. Si el acoso y el derribo no funcionaban tenian que utilizar una estrategia contraria –Hinata no tienes que darnos detalles que no quieras, incluso podemos cambiar de tema –miro a su amiga y la vio mas aliviada –pero las reuniones con tus amigas son buenas para hablar de estas cosas. Si no somos nosotras, ¿Con quien mas hablaras del tema?

-¡Es cierto, incluso podríamos darte consejos! –Tercio Tenten –ya sabes para mantener la llama –le dijo con un guiño.

Y todas empezaron a reírse despreocupadamente. Bueno las tres chicas, salvo la pequeña Hyuga q era reservada y estaba claramente incomoda.

-Aunque yo no creo que nuestro Uchiha tenga algún problema para satisfacer a Hinata-chan –acoto Ino.

-Oh! –colorada como estaba; se pregunto como es que siempre terminaba por aceptar presentarse en esas famosas reuniones de chicas. _Hinata Hyuga nunca aprendes, verdad? Ahora piensa, piensa ¿Cómo sales de esto… con la dignidad puesta?_

-Oh!? Oh!? De verdad Hinata? Acaso crees que ese "Oh!" es una respuesta! – Sakura mando a volar la suavidad. Recordemos ella no es muy paciente que digamos.

-¡Vamos Hinata! ¡Queremos saber detalles! –los ojos achocolatados de Tenten brillaban con anticipación.

Todas, es decir las tres chicas, acechaban a la Hyuga. Solo eran tres pero en ese momento a ella le parecían una multitud y ella se sintió tan pequeña e indefensa en ese momento. Y por supuesto Ino tenia la ultima palabra.

-¡Hinata! –en un tono serio – Contesta! –ahí termino su seriedad - Queremos saber, dinos cuantas veces lo hacen en una noche?

Muchos hombres y mujeres, que estaban sentados cerca, escupieron cualquier cosa que estuvieran comiendo en ese instante, algunos se atoraron y tosían con fuerza y a más de uno le sangraba la nariz. Mujeres desvergonzadas, así se calificaba a las kunoichis de Konoha desde ese momento.

-Ino! –avergonzada como estaba olvido el honorífico, pero a la rubia eso no podría importarle menos.

-Oh vamos! ¿En cuantas posiciones lo hicieron?

-¡¿Posiciones?! –Hinata estaba roja hasta la medula. Sentía el mareo previo a los desmayos... No, no iba a descomponerse así por unas simples preguntas. Ya no tenia diecisiete. Pero con la siguiente pregunta no pudo más. Sencillamente colapso-

 _¿A cuantos orgasmos llegaste, eh Hina?_

-¡Hinata!

Oh! Por Kami! Uchiha las iba a matar a todas! Ya sabian ellas, los chicos les habían advertido que Sasuke era un maldito sobre protector maniático con Hinata-chan, ademas tenia un severo complejo de posesividad. Encima con todo lo que le paso a su familia el muy bastardo estaba bien trastornado. En otras palabras el tipo estaba loco y desquiciado. Era capaz de colocar sus cuerpos sin vida en la entrada de Konoha como advertencia paral los nuevos civiles y ninjas de no mosquearlo nunca jamás. Era un aliado sí, pero era tan inestable el pobre…

Pero era el pobre loco mas atractivo, hermoso, seductor y fascinante de la historia de toda la humanidad ninja. Eso sí.

-.-.

Después de un rato. Quince minutos después para ser mas exactos.

-Hinata-chan, despierta ¿Estas bien? –pregunto la rubia con un pequeño sentimiento de culpa corriendo por su sangre. Tampoco ayudaba que las chicas la miraran como si todo fuese culpa suya.

 _Traidoras._

-Hinata despertaste al fin –Sakura, Tenten e Ino suspiraron de alivio

-Uh? ¿Qué paso?

-Bueno te desmayaste –señalaron lo obvio

-Lo siento –dijo con pena recordando todo de un zape.

-No te disculpes –sentencio la pelirrosa –fue culpa de la Ino-cerda por no medirse –dijo acusatoriamente, la rubia solo le saco la legua con un guiño. Ino tenia que ser –hasta me dio vergüenza ajena -finalizo

-Ehy! No te hagas la propia frente de Marquesina, no te queda. –se levanto de su silla dispuesta a pelear. Sakura no quedo atrás. Chocaron sus frentes dispuestas a darse a puño limpio en ese lugar.

-yare, yare no echemos a perder nuestra noche, chicas –dijo Tenten –Ok?

-Oh! Que mas da –dijeron al unísono las dos mejores amigas del grupo. Sakura e Ino tenían una larga historia, mucho de amor-odio en su relación.

-Pero…. Hinata no contesto a ninguna de nuestras preguntas –la acuso Ino, en tono lastimero, resoplando con una mano apoyada en su mejilla. Hinata empezó a temblar. Ino al ver eso decidió dejarla en paz solo por esa noche –Bueno, no preguntare mas con la condición de que me contestes esta unica pregunta. –Hinata iba a reclamar, pero Ino se adelanto -Una sola pregunta y te dejo en paz. OK? Es un buen trato. –dijo apuntando con su dedito

-Si, Hina! –secundo Tenten, mientras también se paraba de su silla.

-Vamos Hina, es una sola pregunta, -Sakura apoyo a sus amigas, muy emocionada. Quebrar a un Hyuga no era fácil ehhh?

-Esta bien Ino-san –suspiro resignada. Esperanzada añoraba que la pregunta no la hiciera perder la conciencia de nuevo.

-Ok. Todos estaban de acuerdo. Y casi dan brinquitos de felicidad. Su sueño de fangirl se estaba por cumplir.

-Veamos…. –Ino coloco una de sus delicadas manos en su mejilla en posición pensante -…dinos –de esta no te salvas Hinata-chan –que es -entrecero los ojos para detectar alguna señal –qué es lo que mas te gusta que Sasuke-kun te haga en la intimidad?!- lo dijo o de golpe y sin respirar

 _-_ Ano… ¿Que? –cuando captaron el sentido de la pregunta las dos acompañantes, dígase Tenten, y Sakura, reaccionaron -¿QUE?!

 _¿Qué es lo que mas te gusta que Sasuke-Kun te haga en la intimidad?_

-ehhh, bueno…

Ni Sakura ni Tenten podían creer que Ino se hubiera atrevido a preguntarle algo semejante, lo peor del caso es que Hinata estaba sonrosada pensando quizá en una respuesta.

-Eh… no se –roja –bueno Etoo…

-Ya sabes –dijo Ino despreocupada –algo como con sus….mmm... –Sakura y Tenten le taparon la boca. Un desmayo en un día era suficiente para ellas.

-ehh…

Reflexiono

Sonrío tiernamente (NA:Kawai!)

Volvió a reflexionar

Y por fin contesto

-¡Que me abrace! –Dijo lo más fuerte que pudo con su voz de campanita –Lo que mas me gusta que haga Sasuke-kun es que me abrace…. Que me abrace fuertemente como lo hace en ocasiones –dijo con la mirada perdida y soñadora. En ningún momento las miro a ninguna de ellas.

Hinata siempre había sido sinónimo de bienestar, armonía e inocencia, pero enamorada lo era diez veces más. Era ridículamente encantadora. Asquerosamente adorable.

-¡ ¿QUÉ?! –Sakura –Por que kami, Hinata tenia a su merced al espécimen de hombre mas atractivo, deseado, y que Naruto la perdonara pero mas sexi de Konoha -¡¿QUE?! –volvió a gritar sin comprender como alguien puede quedar satisfecha solo con un simple abrazo, por mas dulce y tierno que sonara. Por Dios eran adultos, no niños de academia, esa etapa ya finalizo Hinata.

-¡¿Cuál es tu problema Hina?! – Grito Tenten –Ella sabia que Hinata era un ángel adorable y la amaba como hermana. Prometió a Neji cuidarla, después de todo. Pero había momentos –como estos, le dijo su conciencia –que quería golpearla para hacerla mas normal, mas humana. Por todos los shuriken del mundo! Que tenía en la sangre, agua?! Quería abrir esa cabeza suya y ver que había adentro. Unicornios? Algodones de azúcar Y hadas madrinas?

-¡Eres una… una… una -Ino lloraba y despotricaba por dentro –que desperdicio…-gimoteo –que desperdicio de un hombre así…-Quería agarrase la cabeza y arrancarse sus hermosos cabellos rubios. Sasuke, era Sasuke, no cualquier shinobi que encuentras por ahí. Era el tipo por que el hubo una rivalidad innata entre todas las kunoichis que lo habían conocido. Quizás era el hombre más atractivo, fuerte y deseado de todas las cinco naciones Ninja. Fue razón y el motivo de su pubertad y adolescencia. No podía tratárselo así como así. Y estaba tan caliente… Ahhhh y ahí estaba su esposa… diciendo con su vos irritantemente cantaneante "me gusta sus abrazos" que me abracen los bollos! Es irreal, es un crimen! Pues _él_ era mas que solo brazos, también tenia bíceps, gemelos, y unos abdominales fuertes y muy marcados y no olvidemos su rostro y sus grandes manos y…/no apto para mentes puras o normales/

-Uh? –estaba totalmente perdida con sus amigas. Ya contesto su pregunta, deberian estar felices, no con ganas de matarla. Tal vez no entendieron la magnitud de su respuesta –es que cuando te abraza… -dijo con la cabeza gacha –sientes que nada puede llegarte, -miro al cielo por la ventana, recordando algo –al estar en sus brazos estas completa, segura, amada y protegida, sentimientos que nunca conocí antes… con Sasuke-kun aprendí mucho -se sonrojo profundamente – al mismo tiempo tengo miedo, pero es un miedo lindo… te preguntas que pasara después. Tal vez te bese o te diga algo que te desarma por completo, el tiene esa habilidad-

Silencio sepulcral. Hinata nunca había hablado tanto, menos de su relación con su ahora esposo. Ni siquiera sabían como se había declarado o quien lo había echo. Quizás deberían escucharla.

Hinata continuo, ella estaba en un mundo alterno, donde no se sentía intimidada o pudorosa. –Sasuke-kun es una ironía y una contradicción todo al mismo tiempo, y a veces no puedo comprenderlo realmente –finalizo con voz triste – quiero sentirme mas cerca de él, entenderlo, sentirlo. Pero lo que el ha pasado y vivido jamás nadie podrá, ese tipo de dolor no es algo tan fácil de sobrellevar. Incluso a veces lo siento confuso y lejano; siento como tocar el Hielo tan helado y profundo que te quema. Sé que no me lastimara por que aunque me abrace tan fuertemente que me cuesta respirar, lo hace con suavidad y delicadeza, muchas veces no puedo ni moverme como si temiera soltarme, me sabe a despedida y a la vez a un nuevo comienzo…. –sonrío con nostalgia –Nada es seguro con el. Sé que no quiere que nadie vea su dolor, pero esta ahí, y nada lo borrara; lo persigue siempre… –suspiro - Y tengo mucho miedo, me aterra pensar que mi sentimientos algún día no puedan llegarle. Que no sea suficiente…

–Es muy importante para mi estar cerca suyo, entre sus brazos me siento mas cerca de su corazón, siento que puedo compartir su carga, su dolor –sonrío tristemente –es algo tonto lo sé… pero es lo que siento… gomen ne. -Pero quiero poder ser la persona que pueda proteger la felicidad que le fue arrebatada. Quiero darle todo lo que necesite de mi para que pueda salir de esa oscuridad, pensó.

-Hinata!-Sus amigas estaban conmovidas –es lo mas lindo que he escuchado

-Vamos Hina es entendible ahora por que eres su esposa… -Sakura estaba asombrada, y quería saber mas. _"Yo fui su compañera por tanto tiempo y nunca pude verlo de esa forma_ "

-Si, Hinata-chan, continua –dijo Tenten limpiándose los mocos.

-Sasuke-kun tiene el corazón roto vive enajenado del resto, saturado de heridas, cicatrices abiertas que lo llevan a amurallarse con bloques y bloques de hielo para protegerse y ahora proteger a los que le importan. Al escuchar sus latidos tan cerca de mi… siento que de alguna manera él ha bajado sus defensas para sostenerme. No más vengador, no maldición Uchiha, no más demonios. Solo queda Sasuke, solo Sasuke. El hombre que llegue amar –sus ojos se cristalizaron – Espero algún día tener el valor de decirle lo mucho que me importa

-A veces las palabras no importan Hinata-chan –dijo Sakura –las acciones valen más.

-Creo que Sasuke-kun solo quiere que estés ahí para él, por que se ve que él estará ahí para ti siempre. –dijo Ino

-Ino y Sakura tienen razón. Ustedes dos ya han sufrido demasiado, merecen ser felices.

-Una ronda de sake para celebrar la amistad y el amor! –dijo Ino

-SIIIIII!

FIN

 _ **BONUS TRACK**_

 _Para mi fue la primera_

 _La más bella melodía_

 _Por ser rosa prisionera_

 _Que al tocarla se moría_

…

 _Era sueño y añoranza_

 _Era escudo y era lanza_

 _Darlo pidiendo nada_

 _Derramar en el suelo el alma_

 _Tocar el fuego sin preguntarte_

 _Sí la llama puede quemarte_

 _(Fragmento de letra autor Alejandro Sanz)_

-Sasuke-kun yo…-agachando la cabeza avergonzada no paraba de insultarse a si misma "Baka, baka, Hinata no baka" después de suspirar susurro suavemente –yo, yo no tengo nada para ti… gomen ne… Sasuke-kun, –levanto el rostro – lo olvide…

-Eres tan tonta –dijo en un tono burlon

Ella levanto la cabeza, él estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo de esa forma landina, socarrona y autosuficiente, al que solo él podia lograr darle un deje de ternura. Sasuke-kun era tan amable con ella! Todos podian pensar y decir que él era un bastardo desabrido, desdeñoso, bastante pagado de si mismo pero no ella.

No cuando le regalaba flores, pergaminos medicinales, rollos de canela o cualquier cosa bella que comprara en algún lugar cuando iban a una mision fuera de la aldea.

" _-Toma–le dijo la primera vez_

 _-Pero por que?... ¿como?_

 _Una mueca de molestia y fastidio se dibujaba en el rostro del muchacho al tener que explicarse más de lo que quería._

 _-Sino te gusta solo dilo, lo botare… -dijo mientras tomaba el regalo que le trajo como si de basura se tratara_

 _-No, no, claro que no …- se lo arrebato de un movimiento veloz como el rayo –x favor no, -desesperada continua mas calmada después de quitarle el objeto en cuestión .estoy sorprendida, solo eso._

 _-¿Por qué te sorprende es solo un tonto objeto? –quiso ocultar su ofuscación hablando de eso como no fuera nada importante a tener en cuanta siquiera_

 _-No, para mi no es un tonto objeto –dijo ella. Este regalo significa que pensaste en mí. Para mi significa que soy alguien para el cual una persona dedica su valioso tiempo en recordad. Para mi significa mucho mas. –no, es mas que un simple objeto –lo tomo entre sus manos, casi con adoración –es mas que eso. Arigato Sasuke-kun_

 _-Eres muy rara Hyuga –la sonrisa suave y delicada con la que le respondió cautivo su corazón y ensancho la suya propia. Con que cosa tan simple podías hacerla feliz. Era solo un prendedor de pelo. Cuando lo vio el recuedo de su bello rostro brillo como un chispa a su mente y no pudo evitar compararlas. Ambas se veían hermosas y frágiles._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTAS DE AUTORA:** Algo de pelusa con mucho azúcar. La cancion de Collide es de Howie Day, q me encanta. De ahí el titulo. Y algo pequeño y cursi que escribí por ahí… la letra es de Ale Sanz del tema "Mi primera cancion" del disco "3".

Bueno he de confesar: He estado leyendo algunos NaruHina. Y me conmovieron profundamente. Puedo entender un poco mejor a las NaruHina y a las SasuSaku. Pero …. No cambio para nada mi predilección por el SasuHina. Acepto leer nuevas historias y soy mas tolerante, pero sigo pensando que Kishimoto cometio un gran error con las parejas canon. Como sea. Este es nuestro mundo y este es mi espacio.

Ahhh la nueva pelicula, me tiene expectante y a la misma vez me atemoriza. No quiero que me escupan en la cara que como fan sasuhinista mi pareja no tiene cabida. Con Kishimoto ya no se nada, puede forzar a algunos de los personajes a hacer algo que no va con la naturaleza que él plasmo, tomo a tomo. Dejando una desason de molestia que uno no se puede tragar.


End file.
